staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 lutego 1992
TP1 13.25 Wiadomości 13.35-16.00 Telewizja Edukacyjna 13,35 Język francuski (18) - impresje francuskie 14.15 Język niemiecki (22) - impresje niemieckie 14.50 Język angielski (22) 15.20 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - Kto się boi szkoły 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 "LUZ" - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 "Spotkania sentymentalne" 18.00 Sportowy hit 18.10 "Kraje, narody, wydarzenia": Republika Południowej Afryki 18.45 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 19.15 Dobranoc "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji: Mirosław Krleża "Bitwo, ojczyzno moja" 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 Studio Sport - olimpijski turniej kwalifikacyjny - tenis stołowy 23.30 Poezja na dobranoc 23.35 BBC World Service 0.05 Zakończenie programu TP2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Sonda" - "Jak po sznurku" (kontrola ruchu lotniczego) 17.10 "Z kart krakowskiego archiwum" - Cechy krakowskie 17.35 "Biuro, biuro" (10) - "Posada dla Lehmanna" - serial prod. niemieckiej 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Ojczyzna - polszczyzna" - Mechanizmy reklamy 18.45 "Pancerni busarze" - film dok. Zbigniewa Wawra o I Dywizji Pancernej gen. Stanisława Mączka 19.25 Zapraszamy do 2 19.30 Język niemiecki (20) 20.00 On wierzył w Polskę - film dok. Aliny Czerniakowskiej o generale Emilu Fieldorfie-Nilu 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Spotr 21.35 Perły z lamusa: "Ostatni miliarder" - film prod. francuskiej 23.10 Bez emocji 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.30 The Young.and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.30 Barnaby Jones - serial detekt. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz., 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej, 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy 19.30 Candid Camera - podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love At First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Alf - serial komed. USA 21.00 The Sacketts (2) - film fab. 23.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money - serial 24.00 Hill Street Blues - serial krym. USA 1.00 The Outer Limits - serial s-f 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Amerykańskie muskuły 8.30 Tenis - halowe mistrzostwa USA 9.30 Sporty motor. 10.30 Amerykańskie muskuły 11.00 Piłka nożna; Chile - Boliwia 12.00 Koszykówka, liga niemiecka 13.30 Narciarstwo w USA - slalom gigant mężczyzn 14.00 Go - międzynarodowy magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Amerykańskie muskuły 15.30 Piłka nożna; Argentyna - Urugwaj 16.30 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 18.00 Tenis - halowe mistrzostwa w USA 19.30 Hokej na lodzie 20.30 Piłka nożna 21.30 Boks w USA 23.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 23.30 Volvo PGA European Tour 1992, Open Portugalii 0.30 Międzynarodowy turniej tańca 1.30 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Jimmy Hendrixa z zespołem Experience 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - inf. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo' MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie telefonicznie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - inf. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady z artystami 23.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Blook - od hard rocka po muzykę, soft 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 6.30 Magazyn poranny 8.30 Treff am Alex - magazyn inform.-muz. z Berlina 8.55 Ojciec Murphy - serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.10 Dr med: Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.00 Kochany wujek Bill - serial USA, 11.30 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa. 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Der Hammer - serial USA 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story - serial USA 15.05 Dallas - serial USA 15.55 ChiPs - serial USA 16.45 Riskant - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Durchgedreht - wideo show 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Das A-Team - serial USA 20.15 Mórd ist ihr Hobby - serial USA 21.15 RSH-Gold - relacja z wręczenia nagród w kilońskiej Ostseehalle 22.55 10 vor 11 - magazyn kulturalny 23.25 "M" - magazyn kulturalny 23.50 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie - serial USA 0.50 Walka z mafią - serial USA 1.40 Strefa zmroku - serial USA 2.00 Killer sind immer unterwegs (Teheran 43) - franc.-radz.-szwajc. dreszczowiec polit., 1981 3.40 Rebellion im grauen Haus (Canon City) - film sensac. USA, 1948 5.00 After Hours - magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Die grosse Lachparade 11.15 Wunderbilder au der Tierwelt 11.50 Glucksrad 12.30 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Untet der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 14.55 Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial familijny USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial USA 16.55 Wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland - wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Shogun - serial USA 21.15 Ein Phanton in Monte Carlo (A Ghost in Monte Carlo) - ang. film tv, 1990 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 News and Stories - mag. 23.55 Kanal 4 Reportage 0.50 MacGyver 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF - Mittags-magazin 13.45 Ausland - korespondencja ze świata 14.15 F. Chopin - Nocturne H-dur, op. 32 nr l 14.20 Grosse Dirigenten - Beruhmte Orchester 15.50 Pep 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Pinokio - ser. anim. 17.35 Sergeant Barry - ser. tv 18.00 Bilder aus Osterreich - mag. region., 19.00 Wiadomośc 19.20 3 Sat Studio 19.30 Frontal - mag. public. 20.00 Doppelpunkt 21.00 Der Witzmann-Kult 21.51 Sportzeit - wiadomości 22.00 Zeit im Bild, 22.25 Zeit im Bild da capo 22.30 Kppfe - zagadka nauk. 23.15 Der vierte Mann - satyra krym. 0.05 10 vor 10 - mag. inform. 0.30 3 Sat-Schlagzeilen Pro 7 5.55 Adderly 6.40 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 8.20 Muppet-Show 8.50 Starsky and Hutch - ser. 9.50 Endstation Gerechtigkeit - ser. krym. USA 10.50 Wolgaschiffer 12.25 Ein Colt fur alle Falle - ser. krym. USA 13.20 Vom Blitz getroffen 15.10 Agentin mit Herz - ser. USA 16.05 Planet der Qiganten - ser. s-f USA 17.00 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 19.00 Der Ninja-Meister - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Caddyshack II - film USA 22.05 Der Nachtfalke - ser. krym. USA 23.00 Todeskreis Libelle - hiszp. film krym. 0.35 Wiadomości 0.45 Operation Maskerade - ser. USA 1.35 Hitchhiker - ser. grozy USA 2.00 Wiadomości 2.10 Rio Morte 4.10 Wiadomości Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku